A Clock!
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Jam, waktu, dan takdir, semuanya menjadi awal cerita ini. "Jika sensei akan memberi Tenten hukuman, maka tolong hukum saya juga."/"...Kita harus menjaga jarak, aku tidak mau melibatkanmu lagi dalam semua masalahku." Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**A Clock!  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Hai! Ini fic pertama Mizu selama liburan! Ah, ya, sesudah kelulusan tepatnya. Padahal awalnya Mizu berencana langsung bikin fic setelah liburan, tapi baru kesampean sekarang, mungkin setelah 1 bulan libur -_- Entah kenapa jadi nggak _mood _dan jadi males-malesan di rumah, bahkan fic 'Divination of Love' belum dilanjutin, juga masih ada fic request-an yang belum selesai. Terus, kenapa malah bikin fic baru? Bukan one shot pula... Ya, soal itu, _Gomennasai minna-san! _Tapi, dengan membuat fanfic yang lagi bener-bener '_mood' _ngerjainnya, saya rasa fic yang masih belum selesai juga akan menyusul. Nyari _mood _itu susah lho!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hari yang cerah, ya, seperti biasanya, pikir Tenten setelah melihat sekilas pemandangan di luar jendela. Gadis itu memasang dasi seragam _sailor_ SMA miliknya dan menolehkan kepala untuk melirik jam dinding. Iris _hazel_ itu segera membulat.

"Oh, tidak..." gumamnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi gadis itu mengambil tas dan berlari membuka pintu. Tenten melompat ke sepedanya dan mengayuh sekuat tenaga, tanpa mempedulikan perut kosongnya yang belum diisi sejak malam tadi. Ah, jangankan sarapan, Tenten bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk membereskan seragamnya.

Angin berembus kencang saat ia menerobos jalanan, mengayuh dan terus mengayuh. Sejak tadi setelah Tenten melewati banyak rumah dan beberapa belokan, semuanya sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil di jalan raya, dan tentunya sekolah sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Suara ban berdecit terdengar saat Tenten membelokkan sepedanya dengan cepat menuju jalan yang lebih kecil di antara gedung perkantoran, ini jalan pintas! Jalan tercepat dari rumahnya menuju KHS. Dengan napas memburu, Tenten kembali berbelok dan menambah kecepatan sepedanya. Jalan kecil ini memang berkelok-kelok tajam, karena itu jarang ada orang bersepeda yang melewati daerah ini, tentu saja dengan pengecualian orang-orang telat seperti dirinya. Di depan sana jalan raya kembali terlihat, dan gedung KHS sudah menyambutnya. Dengan terengah-engah, Tenten meluncurkan sepedanya melewati gerbang yang sedikit terbuka dan buru-buru memarkirkannya.

Belum sempat mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan, Tenten kembali berlari, melewati koridor dan menaiki tangga. Jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Asumai-_sensei_, guru yang dikenal ramah, namun juga punya banyak peraturan tegas. Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. 5 menit terlambat, masih dimaklumi. 10 menit, diberi ceramah menakutkan tentang betapa pentingnya kedisiplinan. 15 menit terlambat, diberi tugas tambahan dengan level sulit. Dan yang terburuk, 30 menit, dihukum di depan kelas dengan satu kaki terangkat dan satu tangan menjewer telinga, namun dengan sadis dalam daftar hadir di anggap bolos di jam pertama. Sekarang Tenten bertanya-tanya hukuman macam apa yang di dapatnya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kelas, dan dengan kepala tertunduk, masuk dan kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya,_ Sensei_," kata Tenten, masih menundukkan kepala.

Hening...

Oh, apa ia telat lebih dari 30 menit dan membuat Asuma-_sensei _begitu marah? Ia bahkan tak berani melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya terlambat di jam sepagi ini."

Apa?! Tenten menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat seisi kelas yang kosong, hanya ada pemuda tadi dengan perkataan dinginnya yang menatap heran pada Tenten, menggeleng sejenak dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Jadi," kata Tenten masih terengah-engah, "aku tidak terlambat, Neji?"

Neji menutup bukunya, "Masih satu jam lagi sampai bel berbunyi."

"Ah, 1 jam... lagi?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Lalu ada dengan jamnya tadi? Tenten berusaha mengingat dengan keras, hingga akhirnya gadis itu merutuki diri sendiri. Jam itu memang sudah mati dari kemarin malam. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Gadis itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi belakang Neji. "Oh, aku pasti jadi orang terkonyol di dunia," katanya sambil menyandarkan tubuh dan menormalkan napasnya yang tak karuan.

"Ya, kau orang terkonyol yang pernah aku temui," kata Neji sambil tersenyum menahan geli dan membalikkan kursinya menghadap Tenten.

Tenten tertegun sejenak. Hey, apakah Neji tersenyum? Padanya? Yang Tenten tahu, Neji adalah orang paling jarang tersenyum di kelasnya sejak mereka berada di kelas yang sama 6 bulan lalu. Semua aura dingin di wajahnya telah sirna, dan perubahan drastis itu entah mengapa membuat jantung Tenten berdebar kencang sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap dirimu telat?" tanya Neji, mungkin ia sedikit penasaran.

"Oh, semua ini gara-gara jam bodoh itu!" kata Tenten, kembali kesal atas alasan kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. "Jika jam itu tidak mati malam tadi!" Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangan, "Aku tidak akan menyangka jika jam itu masih hidup! Mati di saat-saat seperti ini, dasar bodoh!"

Melihat tingkah laku Tenten yang sedang kesal mau tidak mau membuat seorang 'Hyuuga Neji' tertawa. Kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, benar-benar tidak seperti Neji yang diketahui banyak orang.

Seketika, gadis itu menghentikan semua umpatannya. Tertawa? Neji terlihat lebih muda saat ia tertawa, terlihat lebih seperti anak kelas 2 SMA, dan ia jadi terlihat lebih tampan. Eh? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Tanya Tenten dengan pipi memerah. Padahal, sebelumnya Tenten tidak pernah tertarik pada Neji yang mempunyai banyak _fans girl_. Apa sih yang mereka harapkan dari pemuda dingin ini? Tapi sekarang, saat ia tertawa... semuanya berubah.

Tiba-tiba suara datang dari perut Tenten yang sudah kelaparan, membuat Neji tertawa lagi. Dan juga membuat pipi Tenten memerah, lagi...

"Hey, berhenti tertawakan aku! Gara-gara jam itu juga aku jadi telat dan tidak sarapan," katanya sedikit kesal dan mencari uang di tasnya, berencana untuk membeli sesuatu yang mengenyangkan. Biasanya ia menaruh uang disini, tapi... Tenten mengerang, ia lupa memasukkan uang bekal.

"Biar aku yang traktir," kata Neji.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah," kata Tenten merasa tidak enak.

"Kau mau perutmu keroncongan saat pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_?" tanya Neji sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah... kau benar, akan kuganti uangmu besok. Dan, maaf merepotkan..." kata Tenten, berusaha tetap tenang di antara degupan cepat jantungnya.

Di kantin, setelah membeli _cream_ sup ayam yang selalu disajikan sebelum masuk, Tenten memilih bangku dan duduk bersama Neji. Beberapa orang yang sudah datang tidak memedulikan mereka dan sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini Neji?" tanya Tenten sambil menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya, sementara Neji hanya memesan minuman hangat dan belum meminumnya.

"Paman ada rapat mendadak pagi-pagi sekali, jadi, aku dan Hinata diantarkan lebih awal," jawab Neji.

"Hmm... aku hampir lupa kalau Hinata sepupumu, padahal jika dipikir-pikir kalian begitu mirip," kata Tenten.

Neji tersenyum menghadapi perkataan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan itu. Biasanya semua orang pasti tahu jika Hinata adalah sepupuku."

"Ohahaha... aku memang bodoh sampai lupa menyadarinya," kata Tenten.

Tapi, Neji hanya terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya terulur dan menyentuh sudut bibir Tenten, menghapus sisa sup yang tidak Tenten sadari. Segera saja Tenten membeku, jari-jari yang lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Pipi gadis itu segera merona merah.

"Ah, maaf," kata Neji, sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

"I-itu, tak apa-apa." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Karena sifat tomboy-nya, Tenten banyak berteman dengan anak laki-laki sejak dulu. Tapi, kenapa? Perasaannya jadi tak karuan sekarang, apakah ini gara-gara Neji?

Akhirnya jam berlalu dan pelajaran Asuma-_sensei _dimulai, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan dirinya dan Neji untuk sekedar bicara bahkan sampai akhir jam pelajaran. Dan Neji kembali terlihat dingin, seperti biasanya...

'Aku ingin membuatnya tertawa lagi,' kata Tenten dalam hati. Ah, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia ingin membuat Neji tertawa lagi? Sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu Tenten bersepeda dengan pelan, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian di kantin, juga tidak bisa menghapus wajah Neji yang tertawa di kepalanya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu rumah dan menatap jam, ia harus segera membetulkan ini. Setelah mengambil kursi, Tenten menaikinya dan membawa jam itu, mungkin batu baterainya sudah habis. Dan untung saja Tenten masih punya cadangan, gadis itu memasangnya, benar saja, jam kembali berputar. Tenten mengatur waktu dan menaruhnya kembali.

…

Keesokan harinya, ketika Tenten melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, ia mendesah lega. Kali ini jalanan tidak sesepi kemarin –oh, ya, tentu saja sepi karena kemarin Tenten berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Berarti kali ini ia tepat waktu! Seusai sarapan, ketika Tenten merapikan seragamnya di depan cermin, gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan membayangkan tangan hangat Neji saat menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas dan ia melihat rona merah terlukis jelas di pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Oh, siapa saja... tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku," gumam Tenten, tertunduk dan merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Pagi ini gadis itu melajukan sepedanya dengan santai, hingga ia sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Tenten segera berjalan pada Neji yang sedang duduk begitu merogoh uang di saku seragam.

"Ini, aku kembalikan, dan terimakasih yang kemarin," kata Tenten. Eh? Kenapa ia tidak menyapanya lebih dulu? Ucapan selamat pagi mungkin? Tapi, ia sangat gugup sekarang.

Neji menatap Tenten. Dan gadis itu entah mengapa merasa sedikit senang karena Neji menunjukkan wajah lunak padanya, ya, tak terlalu dingin seperti dulu.

"Sudang kubilang, kemarin itu aku mentraktirmu," kata Neji.

"Ti-tidak, tolong terima saja," kata Tenten.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa ini?"

Neji dan Tenten menolehkan kepalanya. Dan disanalah gadis berambut pirang itu, lengkap dengan tas ungu miliknya dan pandangan ingin tahu –ah, sepertinya kalimat 'sangat ingin tahu' lebih tepat.

"Oh, Ino, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Tenten, sementara Neji hanya menatap Ino datar.

"Eh, kau pelit sekali sih, Ten," kata Ino, memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu," kata Tenten lagi. Ino memang selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain.

"Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

Pipi Tenten menghangat, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, Ino sangat peka terhadap perilaku seseorang.

"Begini, kemarin aku datang buru-buru karena mengira aku akan telat. Ternyata belum ada siapa-siapa di kelas kecuali Neji. Jadi, karena belum sarapan, Neji membelikanku makanan dan sekarang aku sedang mengganti uangnya. Hanya itu, benar 'kan Neji?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Hmmm..." Ino mengamati mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Aku akan mengawasi kalian," kata gadis itu sambil berlalu ke bangkunya.

Eh? Apa? Oh, su-sudah jangan pedulikan kata-kata Ino, pikir Tenten.

"Ayolah Neji," kata Tenten sambil kembali mengulurkan uangnya. "Kumohon… aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak menggantinya."

"… baiklah," jawab Neji dan menerima uang Tenten.

Bel masuk yang berbunyi membuat gadis itu kembali ke kursinya. Dan selama jam pelajaran, ia bertanya-tanya, 'Apa aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Neji lagi?'

Tenten tahu betul, ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya. Pertama, pertemuan dengan Neji kemarin hanya merupakan pertemuan acak yang tak mungkin terulang lagi. Kedua, pertemuan itu akan terus berlanjut menjadi hal-hal baru. Entah mengapa Tenten terus memikirkannya, dan ia berharap ini bukan sekedar pertemuan acak. Ah, sejak kapan Tenten berharap untuk dipertemukan lagi dengan seseorang? Mungkin seharusnya ia berterimakasih pada jam miliknya, gara-garanya gadis itu bertemu Neji 'kan?

* * *

Fic ini nggak akan panjang kok, cuma 2 atau 3 chapter saja...

Dan ini juga terinspirasi dari jam tua -itu lho, jam yang ada pendulumnya, di ruang tamu Mizu yang sering mati.

Wait for the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Clock!  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Maaf, tapi Mizu nggak bisa menjajikan fic-fic yang lain selesai waktu liburan ini...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gadis berambut cokelat dengan cepol dua itu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi di ruang tamu kecilnya. Seragam masih melekat di tubuhnya, tanda jika ia baru pulang dari sekolah. Sudah dua hari sejak Tenten datang terlalu pagi dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Neji. Apa mungkin itu hanya permuan acak? Karena tak ada lagi yang terjadi setelah itu...

Tenten menghela napasnya, kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Neji? Ini aneh sekali… sepertinya baru kali ini ia memikirkan seseorang tanpa henti. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jam, memperhatikan jarum yang berputar lambat. Rasanya menit demi menit berlalu lama sekali…

…

Begitu keluar rumah dan menyeret sepeda keesokan harinya, Tenten merasa heran, jalanan tidak seramai kemarin. Dengan penasaran, ia kembali ke rumah dan memeriksa jam, tapi tak ada yang salah, jam itu masih berjalan. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyerbunya saat Tenten meluncurkan sepeda ke jalanan dan mengayuh cepat. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres!

Sesampainya di sekolah, Tenten menyusuri lorong dan mengintip ke jendela kelas terdekat. Eh? Apa?! Ia pasti salah melihat! Gadis itu mengucek matanya dan mendapati suasana yang sama. Di kelas ini, Anko-_sensei _sedang menerangkan di papan tulis, dan di depannya seluruh murid duduk diam dan menyimak. Gawat! Derap langkah kaki ditimbulkan Tenten saat ia berlari menuju kelasnya, hari ini pelajaran Asuma-_sensei _ada di jam pertama lagi! Matilah ia!

Dengan takut, gadis itu membuka pintu kelas…

"Ma-maaf _sensei_, tadi–"

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu Nona." Suara berat dari Asuma-_sensei _membuat jantung Tenten melompat. Dan dengan segera, ia tahu dirinya sedang dalam masalah besar.

"Telat 45 menit di pelajaranku, tak bisa ditolerir. Tenten, keluar dari kelasku sekarang, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan memberimu tugas tambahan," kata Asuma-_sensei_.

45 menit? Jadi ia telat 45 menit?

"Y-ya, _sensei_." Gadis itu keluar dengan muka merah padam, malu pada dirinya sendiri, selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang telat sampai 45 menit di jam pertama Asuma-_sensei _. Perasaan itu juga bercampur rasa marah, jam itu! Lagi-lagi jam itu! Dan sekarang Tenten tahu hukuman telat 45 menit berarti tidak diperbolehkan masuk sama sekali, ditambah tugas tambahan yang pastinya tidak mudah.

Selama pelajaran pertama berlangsung, Tenten berdiri diam di depan kelasnya, sesekali mondar-mandir dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada jamnya, ya, jam bodoh itu. Jam bodoh yang selalu membawanya pada kesialan!

…

Tenten baru masuk di pelajaran kedua dan mengikutinya dengan rasa jengkel. Akhirnya pelajaran yang sangat lama menurut gadis itupun berakhir, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sementara semua orang keluar dari kelas, Tenten menangkupkan tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajah. Ini hari yang sangat-sangat buruk. Awal harinya saja sudah begitu buruk, maka dari itu Tenten tidak mengharapkan apa-apa.

"Gara-gara jam lagi?"

Suara itu…

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda itu berdiri tegak di depannya, mata lavendernya yang menatap iris Tenten, membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup cepat.

"Ya," kata Tenten sambil mengembuskan napas berat.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Neji sambil membalik kursi dan duduk di depan gadis itu. Persis seperti kejadian 2 hari lalu!

"Saat aku berangkat jam itu masih berjalan, menunjuk tepat di jam biasaku berangkat sekolah. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku telat, bahkan 45 menit!" ujar Tenten.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jam milikmu."

"Ya, jam bodoh itu membuat masalah lagi," kata Tenten sebal.

"Jarum jamnya berjalan lambat? Mesinnya mungkin sedikit rusak," kata Neji.

Berjalan lambat? Pikir Tenten, pantas saja saat itu ia merasa waktu terasa lambat, ternyata jam itu memang mengendur! Pantas saja ia telat!

"Yah… kurasa kau benar," kata Tenten.

Beberapa detik berjalan dengan hening, gadis itu bingung apa lagi yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Neji. Pikirlah! Pikirlah! Pikirlah! Bukankah kau ingin berbicara dengan Neji? Rutuk Tenten dalam hati.

"Aku bisa mencoba membetulkannya jika kau mau."

Eh?

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu, sepulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu," jawab Neji.

Ding! Dong! Ya, jam itu kan ada di rumah Tenten, pipi gadis itu segera memerah saat menyadarinya, membetulkan jam berarti Neji harus ke rumahnya.

"Tapi, apa benar-benar tidak merepotkanmu Neji?"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku bosan sepulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah."

Tenten tersenyum, ternyata orang seperti Neji juga bisa merasa bosan.

Sementara itu, Neji hanya mendengus, "Hei, aku ini manusia," katanya, ia tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Ok, ok, maafkan aku," kata Tenten sambil tertawa. Neji ternyata tidak sekaku yang ia pikirkan.

…

Setelah mengambil tugas Asuma-_sensei_ dan diberi beberapa ceramahyang langsung membuatnya sakit kepala, Tenten melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Ruang Guru. Neji sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Tenten.

"Tugas yang berat?" tanya Neji.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, "Asuma-_sensei_ hanya memberiku 3 hari."

"Boleh aku tahu tugasmu?" tanya Neji sementara mereka berjalan di koridor.

Tenten memberikan secarik kertas dari Asuma-_sensei_ yang berisi tugasnya.

"Tidak terlalu sulit," kata pemuda itu.

"Tak terlalu sulit? Tentu saja tak terlalu sulit bagimu, kau sudah meraih ranking satu sejak masuk SMA ini…"

"_Well_, aku bisa membantumu."

Wajah Tenten seketika menghangat dan gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, Neji ternyata orang yang sangat-sangat baik, bukan pemuda dingin dan arogan seperti selalu yang dipirkannya selama ini.

"Kenapa Ten?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, kau baik sekali jika memang mau membantuku," kata Tenten, kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Neji.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dari pandangan Tenten. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir sepeda.

"Oh, aku baru ingat, hanya ada satu sepeda!" Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya, sebenarnya ada bus yang lewat ke rumah Tenten, tapi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan sepedanya sendirian. Tenten terus berkutat dengan pikiran itu, lagipula, apa Neji mau pergi ke rumahnya hanya dengan 'sepeda'? Gadis itu tahu setiap hari Neji diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah.

"Aku yang mengayuh, tak apa-apa 'kan?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Tenten, dan ia melihat Neji sudah menaiki sepedanya. Dari mana Neji tahu itu sepeda miliknya? Ah, sudahlah…

"Ayo," kata Neji.

"Eh? Y-ya." Karena sepeda Tenten tidak mempunyai boncengan, gadis itu berarti harus berdiri di belakang, dan tepat saat itu ia ragu katika akan menyentuh bahu Neji –meski tangannya sudah terjulur.

"Kau tak akan bisa naik tanpa menyentuh bahuku," kata Neji lagi, mungkin sedikit menghela napas.

"A-aku tahu, maaf." Dengan debaran di jantungnya, Tenten menyentuh bahu Neji dan menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia dibonceng seseorang seperti ini…

Sepeda meluncur ke depan gerbang saat mereka meninggalkan sekolah, murid-murid yang juga akan pulang menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi –aneh, curiga, dan lebih banyak lagi terkejut. Sejak kapan Neji dan Tenten pulang bersama? Ah, tidak, rumah mereka bahkan berseberangan arah. Sejak kapan Neji mengantar Tenten pulang? Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua orang. Bahkan mereka tak tahu sejak kapan Neji dan Tenten terlihat bersama, kali ini! Ya, ini pertama kali mereka melihatnya!

Angin menerpa wajah Tenten dengan lembut saat mereka mengambil jalur ke sebelah kanan. "Hei, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji sementara sepeda mereka melaju melewati beberapa gedung perkantoran.

"Tadi, mereka semua. Mungkin citramu bisa hancur gara-gara bersama dengan seorang Tenten, gadis yang 'sangat amat' biasa ini," kata Tenten, memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'amat sangat' yang dilontarkannya, ia mulai merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak peduli."

Jawaban singkat Neji menggema di kepala Tenten, _Aku tak peduli_. Seorang Neji mengatakan kalimat itu! Ia tak percaya ini! Sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat, dan ia tertawa, Neji seolah terbebas dari semua kepalsuan yang dimilikinya. Dan Tenten tahu, ia telah menemukan Neji yang sebenarnya.

"Lagipula, jika diingat, terakhir aku bersepeda adalah saat berumur 7 tahun. Sudah lama sekali, jadi bersiaplah…"

Mereka meluncur kencang dan tertawa, merasakan kesegaran angin yang menerpa, melewati tikungan demi tikungan sementara Tenten menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai, Tenten turun dari sepeda, "Um… _Well_, selamat datang di istana kecilku," kata Tenten. Gadis itu mempersilahkan Neji masuk dan mengambil dua gelas air untuk mereka.

"Maaf ruangan ini sempit," kata Tenten.

Neji menggeleng, "Rumahmu terasa nyaman."

"Ya, sebenarnya ini satu-satunya peninggalan orangtuaku," ujar gadis itu.

Neji terdiam, entah mengapa diamnya pemuda itu seolah ingin mendengar kisah gadis itu lebih lanjut. Karena itu Tenten melanjutkan ceritanya…

"Mereka pergi 9 tahun lalu, sejak itu aku diasuh kakak dari ibuku, dia seorang penjelajah, paman selalu bepergian lama dari satu negara ke negara lain. Walau begitu, dia tetap menyayangiku, dan pulang sesering mungkin, kadang-kadang membawaku pergi di saat libur sekolah. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri." Tenten menatap lantai di bawahnya, kadang ia merasa sedih menyadari betapa ia seorang diri di dunia ini.

"Aku tahu, kau gadis yang kuat."

Iris _hazel _Tenten menatap Neji yang tersenyum lembut, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar itu dari seseorang, membuatnya merasa meleleh saat itu juga. Air mata mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Tidak! Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, itu adalah janji Tenten, yang sudah ia terapkan di separuh kehidupannya.

"Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menurunkan jam dulu dan mengambil peralatan, kau mau memeriksanya 'kan?" tanya Tenten, berlalu untuk mengambil kursi kecil di dapur dan menghapus setitik air mata yang terjatuh, membentuk kembali wajah ceria biasanya. Ia kembali sesegera mungkin dan berdiri di kursi, mengulurkan tangannya mengambil jam dinding.

"Ya, aku tidak punya ponsel, karena itu hanya jam dinding ini yang kugunakan untuk melihat waktu," kata Tenten, menaruh jam di meja di depan Neji.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji mengambil sebuah obeng kecil dan membuka tutup dimana mesin jam berada. Pemuda itu mengotak-atik bagian dalam mesin dengan wajah tenang. Dan Tenten terus memperhatikannya, biasanya gadis ini tidak suka keheningan. Tapi, bersama Neji dan ketenangannya, ia menyukai suasana damai ini…

Dan seolah ada seuntai benang tipis yang mengaitkan dirinya pada Neji, Tenten merasa ingin selalu berada di dekat pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang tenang, sikap baiknya, dan senyuman lembut itu… gadis itu tak mau kehilangannya.

Eh, apa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Neji? Tenten tersentak saat pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya. Dengan pipi memanas dan jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia menatap Neji, dan perasaan membuncah menyergapnya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala menghadap Tenten, mungkin menyadari jika gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ti-tidak."

Tenten bukanlah jenis orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Bahkan, ia seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal masalah cinta dalam kehidupannya. Maka dari itu, jika Tenten jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji hanya dalam beberapa hari ini, pasti ada sesuatu… yang memang diperuntukkan untuk mereka. Apa mungkin takdir telah mengatur semua ini? Terlebih lagi, mungkinkah sebuah kisah akan terjalin antara pemuda yang didambakan semua orang dan seorang gadis biasa yang mungkin sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan?

_We're like different stars._

– _Wouldn't Change a Thing, Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas_

_But, watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

–_A Thousand Years, Chistina Perri_

_And for the first time in my life, I know it's real._

–_Catch Me, Demi Lovato_

* * *

To Be Continue, maybe next chap. is the last! So, wait for it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Clock!  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Hy World! I'am back. Haha... setelah di MPLS habis-habisan di bulan puasa ini Mizu baru bisa update sekarang. _Gomennasai minna-san!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tenten menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu di sana? Tentu saja tidak, gadis itu hanya senang. Setelah Neji membetulkan jamnya beberapa hari lalu, pemuda itu membantunya mengerjakan tugas Asuma-_sensei_, selama 3 hari berturut-turut! Rona pink menjalari pipi gadis itu, menyadari Neji sangat baik padanya. Dan hari-hari setelah itu, setidaknya dirinya dan Neji tidak bersikap terlalu kaku lagi. Tenten masih bingung akan jantungnya yang berdebar saat di dekat Neji. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ah, oke, jantungnya juga memang berdebar saat sedang dimarahi, tapi, tentu saja dengan sensasi yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas, rona pink itu kini bertambah pekat dan berubah merah. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Neji, itu benar. Apa mungkin jika Neji juga –. Oh, tidak, tidak, Tenten segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani semuanya. Kelopak mata gadis itu menutup iris indahnya, ini sudah terlalu larut…

…

Tenten turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkannya di halaman belakang, di antara beberapa sepeda yang juga diparkir di sana. Kebanyakan murid memang diantar jemput dengan mobil pribadi mereka yang mewah, tapi itu tidak membuat Tenten berkecil hati. Mereka ada di sini untuk belajar, bukan pamer kekayaan.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya saat menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu, di sini sangat sepi, jangan-jangan… kepanikan yang sering dirasakannya itu kembali datang. Jangan bilang jika ia telat lagi, ditambah, lagi-lagi ini juga pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_. Gadis itu berlari, melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus saat menaikinya. Dan tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, Tenten tercekat di tengah napas yang memburu, Asuma-_sensei _pasti sedang menjelaskan, ia bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar. Oh tidak, oh tidak! Ini benar-benar gawat!

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Tenten sudah sampai di sini, ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Gadis itu memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan, Tenten tak berani bicara kali ini.

"Tenten," kata orang yang tak salah lagi adalah guru yang sama dengan yang menghukumnya seminggu lalu. "Bagus, kau sudah berani menjadi ratu telat sekarang." Dan sudah jelas suara itu menyindirnya.

Taman-teman sekelasnya menatap Tenten khawatir, aura gelap sudah mengelilingi Asuma-_sensei_. Dan tentu saja itu berarti buruk, sangat buruk malah.

"A-ada yang salah dengan jam milikku _sensei_." Tenten tahu itu alasan bodoh, tapi memang itu kenyataannya, jam itu seolah tak pernah berhenti berbuat ulah. Tenten memaki-maki jam itu dalam hati, apa sih yang diinginkannya? Padahal sebelumnya, jam itu baik-baik saja, ya, selalu baik-baik saja, hampir tak pernah ada masalah.

Asuma-_sensei_ menggeleng pelan, seolah itu adalah alasan terburuk yang diterimanya selama ini. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan membuatmu jera Ten–"

"Itu salah saya, _Sensei_."

Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tenten, melihat orang yang berani menyela pembicaraan Asuma-_sensei_. Melihat dari aura gelap itu, mereka tahu siapapun orang yang bicara tadi akan terkena batunya. Dan, oh! Beberapa orang membelalak kaget, seorang Neji-lah yang berbicara tadi! Apa hubungannya pemuda Hyuuga itu dan Tenten?

"Saya yang membetulkan jam itu. Jadi, itu pasti kesalahan saya." Neji bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Tenten dan Asuma-_sensei _yang berdiri di depan kelas. "Jika _sensei_ akan memberi Tenten hukuman, maka tolong hukum saya juga."

Apa?

Tenten melongo tak percaya? Pipinya menghangat, pemuda itu sedang membelanya. Neji… Neji membelanya.

Selama sepersekian detik, Asuma mengernyit. Baru kali Hyuuga Neji membuat kesalahan. Koreksi, baru kali ini Hyuuga Neji terlibat masalah. "Kalau memang begitu, aku akan memberi kalian tugas sepulang sekolah nanti. Tenten, kau boleh masuk, dan sebaiknya kau belajar dari Tuan Hyuuga. Jika telat sekali lagi, di pelajaran apapun, aku tak akan ragu melaporkanmu."

Gadis bercepol dua itu segera menangkap iris lavender Neji dan menyiratkan banyak-banyak rasa terimakasih. Ia hampir tak percaya ini, tapi Neji menyelamatkannya.

…

Sepulang sekolah, setelah Neji dan Tenten mengambil tugas dari Asuma-_sensei_, mata-mata penasaran langsung menyambut mereka. Rupanya pembelaan Neji pada Tenten tadi sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan murid-murid –mayoritas perempuan yang penasaran itu kini terpaku tak tercaya karena berita itu benar. Apalagi yang bisa mereka bantah? Neji dan Tenten ada di sana! Bersama-sama keluar dari ruang guru.

"Neji, sungguh, seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah melibatkan dirimu," kata Tenten begitu mereka sampai di halaman belakang. Gadis itu baru menyadarinya saat semua orang menatap mereka, ini bisa jadi benar-benar buruk bagi Neji. Ditambah lagi tatapan murid-murid perempuan yang seolah menatap menyalahkan pada Tenten. Ya, semua ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak membiarkan Neji membetulkan jamnya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya menghela napas menghadapi perkataan Tenten. "Jangan pikirkan mereka. Itu memang kesalahanku."

"Tapi Neji, jika semua orang terus melihat kau bersama denganku, kau akan benar-benar hancur. Aku pembawa perubahan buruk bagimu." Tenten menatap Neji dengan serius.

"Kau salah, biar aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan tugas dulu." Neji menaiki sepeda Tenten. Ya, rumah gadis itu lebih dekat dari rumah Neji, karena itu mereka akan mengerjakan tugas di sana.

Namun Tenten masih terdiam di tempatnya tadi dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia Iakukan.

"Hei, lihat aku..."

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia tidak mau citra Neji hancur hanya gara-gara dirinya. Iris lavender pemuda itu menatap kedua iris Tenten dengan lekat. Tatapan yang sangat meyakinkan, dan perkataan lembut pemuda itu membuat jantung Tenten berdegup lebih cepat. "Percayalah, kau tidak memberi perubahan buruk apapun padaku."

Dan dengan begitu mereka melaju ke rumah Tenten. Walau gadis itu masih merasakan perasaan bersalah, tingkatnya bisa dibilang sedikit berkurang. Gadis itu bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu yakin pada perkataan Neji. Tapi mata itu… melalui mata itu Tenten tahu Neji bersungguh-sungguh. Perasaan berkecamuk melandanya saat sepeda meluncur, apa mungkin ia harus menjauhi Neji untuk menjaga citranya? Tapi, sebagian dari dirinya menolak itu, ia tak mau kehilangan Neji.

"Ten, kita sampai," kata Neji.

"Eh, ma-maaf." Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Neji, tak sadar sudah melamun.

Di ruang tamu keheningan kembali membeku di antara mereka. Dan lama-lama Neji juga menjadi tidak enak akan perubahan sikap Tenten yang sebelumnya selalu ceria.

"Sudah kubilang –"

"Mungkin sebaiknya setelah tugas ini selesai. Kita harus menjaga jarak, aku tidak mau melibatkanmu lagi dalam semua masalahku." Tenten mengambil napas berat setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu sudah memutuskan, ia tak bisa terus mengusik kehidupan Neji.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti tentang arti semua ini?" tanya Neji sambil menatap kertas tugas Asuma-_sensei_.

Mau tak mau Tenten ikut menatapnya. Aneh sekali Neji tak mengerti tugas seperti ini. Bahkan Tentenpun mengerti, baru ketika gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya, Neji mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Waktu yang telah mempertemukan kita, dan kita tak bisa menghindarinya."

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Awal pertemuan kita karena jam milikmu. Dan kau tahu apa arti dari jam itu? Jam adalah waktu. Sudah 3 kali kejadian itu berulang, semua penyebabnya adalah jam. Dan menurutku kejadian yang terus –"

Tenten memotong perkataan Neji, ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. "Kejadian yang terus berulang tidak bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan lagi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya. Waktu bahkan tak mau melihat kita menjauh. Dan disadari atau tidak, jam itu terus rusak saat tak ada yang menghubungkan kita lagi, waktu juga menghubungkan kita pada Asuma-_sensei_, melalui tugasnya, yang kembali melibatkan kita," ujar Neji.

Tenten membeku saat perkataan Neji yang amat sangat jelas itu meresap di otaknya. Wajah gadis itu memanas, seorang Neji mengatakan hal yang sangat tak terduga padanya. Tangan Neji tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, membua gadis itu kaget sekaligus membisu.

"Kita tak bisa menghindar dari waktu. Karena waktu tak akan lelah mempersatukan kita."

Tenten tahu pipinya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Perasaan aneh melandanya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Neji menatapnya lagi, tatapan yang kali ini tak bisa membuat gadis itu berpaling.

"Aku juga tak bisa menghindar saat menyadari..."

Gadis itu bisa melihat Neji sedikit salah tingkah, dan bersamaan dengan itu juga Tenten merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu aku tahu kau berbeda. Sejak itu juga aku mulai memperhatikanmu, dan tanpa sadar… telah jatuh hati padamu."

Eh? Namun, lagi-lagi mata Neji tak menyiratkan sedikitpun kebohongan. Pemuda itu memang cukup kaku dalam berbicara, tapi Tenten sangat senang jika Neji juga… punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan meremas tangan Neji. Wajah pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat pucat itu kini terlihat sedikit berwarna oleh semburat –perasaan, ya, semburat perasaannya. Bagaimanapun, seperti Tenten, ini pertama kalinya Neji mencintai seseorang dan mengakui perasaannya.

"Aku juga," jawab Tenten.

Entah mengapa Tenten melihat raut lega di wajah Neji, mungkin lega karena perasaanya terbalas.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pedulikan mereka, kau membawa pengaruh baik untukku." Neji mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut panjang Tenten yang terlepas di cepolannya karena angin ketika mereka bersepeda, menyelipkannya kembali ke telinga gadis itu.

Deg.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Tenten merasa akan meledak hari ini…

Lalu…

Brak!

"Nah, aku sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua!"

Sontak Neji dan Tenten melihat siapa orang yang berbicara itu, orang yang berani-berani merenggut momen berharga tadi. Apa? Si gadis berambut ekor kuda dan teman bermbut pink-nya sudah ada di sini!

"I-Ino! Sakura!" kata Tenten kaget.

"Aku bukan penguntit, oke?" kata Sakura. "Ino-_pig _ini yang menyeret-nyeretku. Tapi, tak buruk juga." Dan kini gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, ini akan menjadi berita bagus," kata Ino.

Berita bagus?

Oh, biang-biang gossip ini sepertinya memang tak pernah lelah mencari berita baru. Tapi tunggu, jika berita ini tersebar, Neji…

"Sebarkan berita bagus ini sesukamu." Pemuda Hyuuga itu menarik tangan Tenten dan melewati Sakura dan Ino. Neji menaiki sepeda yang sudah menunggu mereka dan tersenyum pada gadis itu –ya, gadisnya. Segera saja Tenten membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan meraih bahu Neji untuk menaiki sepeda. Dua penyebar gossip tadi hanya melongo saat melihat dua insan itu meluncur menjauh, dan mendapat juluran lidah dari si gadis bercepol dua.

"Hei, Neji. Sekarang aku ragu jika menganggap jam itu sebagai masalah lagi. Sebaliknya, aku senang, kau benar, waktu akan terus mempertemukan kita," ujar Tenten sementara Neji terus mengayuh menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Karena itu aku akan menjemputmu mulai besok," kata Neji. "Aku tidak mau kau terus kesiangan di sekolah."

"Ah, omong-omong tentang sekolah. Bagaimana dengan tugas kita Neji?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya dan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Tenten. "Itu bisa menunggu."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa menghadapi perkataan 'kekasihnya'. Angin berembus menerpa wajah mereka. Dan seolah alam ingin memperindah suasana, burung beterbangan di atas dua remaja itu, menuju matahari sore yang indah…

_Mungkin kau kurang menyadari, sebuah jam itu tidak se-simple katanya yang hanya terdiri dari 3 huruf. Jam adalah waktu. Dan jika waktu sudah bekerja sama dengan takdir, kau tak dapat menghindar lagi. Hadapi, dan percayalah kau bisa menjalani semuanya. Pemuda Hyuuga dan gadis bisa itu sudah membuktikannya._

_Dan sampai kapanpun mereka akan terus mengingat,_

_Sebuah jam,_

_Seorang guru,_

_Dan serentetan tugas._

_Oh, jangan lupakan juga dua gadis penyebar gossip!_


End file.
